What?
by SkyeRose
Summary: Boats, rescues, fleas and marriage. All things that go into a good team relationship, right? Goofy team fluff and of course, SamJack. OneShot


**What?**

**A/N: Hi guys! For those of you reading my chapter story 'Submerged' I promise I have not forgotten! I got a little stuck and then this wanted to come out, so the juices are flowing again. Hopefully. The next chapter in that should be up today or tomorrow.**

**As for this one…well. I don't know. I have no explanation. Just goofy. Goofy team and romance and just…silly.**

**Enjoy!**

Waves crashed around them as the little dingy was buffeted by the raging storm. Salt water sprayed across their faces and made the rough ropes binding them slick. Jack cringed as the salt stung the raw skin on his wrists as water seeped beneath his bonds. They were tied to the small mast of the makeshift boat, backs facing the pole, fingers jabbing at each other's as the boat jerked and tumbled.

This was it. Jack couldn't help but think how stupid it was that this was how they were going to die. It wasn't even a little bit cool.

Before they'd been sent on this little boat trip, they'd received word that SG-3 and 7 had just gated through and were attempting to make it to their position. But unless they'd brought a speedboat in their packs, Jack wasn't exactly sure how they'd rescue them.

Not that they needed rescuing.

Well. Okay. So a little rescue would be nice. But seeing as how that possibility was more unlikely than their imminent demise…

"Marry me!" He turned his head as much as he could to direct the words behind him so they wouldn't be lost to the storm.

"What?" Daniel shouted back, his shoulder slamming into Jack's as the little boat tilted wildly.

"Not you, Daniel." Jack rolled his eyes despite the rain trying to shred his eyeballs. "Carter!"

"O'Neill?"

"No, Carter!" Holy crap, this shouldn't be this difficult. If they got rescued they needed to do a few team building "focus" exercises or something.

"Sir?" Her voice finally cut through the storm. "What'd you say?"

"Marry me!" Jack grimaced as the force of his words wrenched his neck. "What do you say?"

"I said, what did _you_ say?" Sam shouted and a small thwack and subsequent groan led Jack to believe that she had hit her head trying to hear him better.

"Carter!"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Kill your hairy flea?"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack thumped his head against the pole.

"What?" All three members of his team chorused back and Jack let out a gargled sound of annoyance.

Why did he even bother?

"He's lost it!" Daniel shouted, not sounding the least bit upset.

"I think you're right." He heard Sam yell back quickly followed by Teal'c's, "Indeed."

"Oh, sure! That you heard!" Jack looked to the heavens, praying for a swift release. This was ridiculous. They'd all lost it.

"SG-1!"

"What?" All four members yelled, trying to turn to the teammate they thought had spoken. A moment of confused silence ensued as they realized it had been none of them, the only sound the rage of the worsening storm.

"SG-1, SG-1 are you still with us?" The faint sound of a motor was coming closer and Jack swiveled to try to see what was going on, wrenching his neck further.

"It's SG-3!" Sam yelled at the same time Daniel announced that SG-7 was here. Jack shrugged, not really caring if one or both were right. They were being rescued. Yippee.

….

Jack shrugged his jacket back on as the nurse moved away from him, taking the needles and other instruments of torment away. Rolling his head in a slow circle, he happily noted that the pain meds were starting to kick in—his neck no longer felt like it was full of rusted metal. Satisfied that his head was in no immediate danger of sticking in one position, Jack pushed the white curtain back and nearly collided with the equally surprised Major on the other side.

"Sir!" She took a halting step back before regaining her balance.

"Hey, Carter." Jack kept his face expressionless as he cocked his head at her. He didn't know if he was thankful or pissed that she hadn't heard him on the boat. Granted, it was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done, but…well, hey. Didn't really matter now, did it?

"Yes."

"What?" Jack shook himself from his reverie as her voice cut through his foggy brain. Had she asked him something?

"I said yes."

"To? Help me out here, Carter." Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels as she pinned him with her blue gaze.

"To your question. Yes."

"My question?"

"On the boat."

Sam watched him as he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you couldn't hear me."

"If that's why you asked, it was a pretty big gamble."

"Not why I asked."

"Then, yes."

Jack smirked and nodded his head once matter of factly. "Then let's go."

Sam's jaw dropped. "What? Now?"

Jack rested his hands gently on her shoulders, then leaned in close, his lips brushing against her cheek. "That flea has been driving me crazy." Then he turned abruptly and walked towards the infirmary door, a little swing in his step. "Thanks again for agreeing to help me kill it."

He didn't need to look back to know his Major's face was slack with shock. "What?"

**END**

**A/N: I don't even know, guys. Please R and R!**


End file.
